Harry Potter y la Alianza del Mal
by Rowen Anais Black
Summary: Harry fue enviado a Azkaban por un crimen que no cometió, ya que en realidad fue Voldemort el que lo provocó, ahora, 4 años después, decide fugarse de la prisión, y realizar sus misiones: matar a Voldemort, y vengarse de los que lo traicionaron...
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo: Los recuerdos de Harry Potter.**_

La oscuridad era total en la habitación, aparte de que todo estaba completamente sucio, no se podía ver nada, excepto a un joven que estaba sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, era como si estuviera reflexionando, o tal vez estuviera pensando... pensando en como vengarse de los que lo encerraron allí, dejándolo de lado, incluso sus amigos los traicionaron... a pesar de que él siempre los había ayudado, pero después de la trampa impuesta por su enemigo, una trampa demasiado mortal, porque provocó que la ciudad de Manchester desapareciera por completo, el chico fue llevado a Azkaban, la prisión de los magos.

Harry Potter había cambiado mucho en el tiempo que llevaba en Azkaban, ahora tenía el pelo largo, y algo de barba tapándole la cara, y sus ojos habían perdido algo de brillo, pero seguían siendo los mismos de antes.

El joven pelinegro levantó la cabeza, mirando fijamente por el pequeño agujero que daba a la parte de afuera de la prisión, sus ojos verdes se clavaron allí, a ver que alguien se acercaba a la prisión en barco, el chico sonrió, dentro de poco conseguiría escapar de aquel lugar, y llevaría a cabo su venganza.

---------------------------------------------------Flash-Back-------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter había estado mirando con horror como Voldemort y sus mortífagos mataban a los muggles de la ciudad de Manchester, y después para rematar, Voldemort había destruido la ciudad, Harry no había podido hacer nada, porque un campo de energía lo había estado reteniendo, aunque el chico tenía mucho poder, no había sido capaz de destruir el campo. Voldemort se acercó a Harry, sonriente, el pelinegro se había dejado caer en el suelo vencido.

―¿Qué te pasa Potter¿te sientes mal?, pero si esos muggles nunca te han ayudado, además ya te había advertido que me vengaría de ti por todo lo que me hiciste, mataste a muchos de mis mortífagos, a algunos los mandaste a Azkaban, y también mataste la mayoría de mis criaturas, aparte de que arruinaste mis planes¿no creerías que lo iba a olvidar así como así?

―Maldito bastardo ―dijo Harry―. Tal vez yo mandara a los mortífagos a Azkaban, pero creo recordar que tú también enviaste a algunos, y además tus más preciados... ¿como crees que se sentirán ahora?

―Ja, ja, ja... Potter, se lo merecían, no cumplieron mis órdenes, más bien me fallaron, no consiguieron lo que tenían que hacer, les di tres oportunidades, en mi opinión demasiadas, y como no consiguieron su cometido, merecían un castigo, la verdad estuve demasiado caritativo, debí haberlos matado.

Harry se quedó callado mirando a Voldemort a los ojos, el chico tenía la cara completamente cubierta de sangre, a causa de las heridas que le habían echo Voldemort y sus vasallos. De pronto el campo de energía desapareció, y Harry cayó al suelo, este se levantó rápidamente dispuesto a atacar, pero Voldemort fue más rápido y lo dejó inconsciente con un hechizo. Este sonrió, y luego él y sus mortífagos se fueron dejando a Harry allí tirado.

--------------------------------------------------Fin-Flash-Back---------------------------------------------------

Harry se dejó caer en el suelo, que estaba sucio y algo húmedo, el chico volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras que se concentraba, este dejó su mente en blanco, y después fue como si viajara por la prisión, pero sin moverse del sitio. El chico dejó de viajar mentalmente cuando llegó a su objetivo, este vio a Ron Weasley, al Ministro de Magia: Rufus Scrimgeour, y a algunos aurores del Ministerio que Harry no reconoció, al parecer estos traían un par de prisioneros, que Harry no pudo reconocer, ya que tenían la cara tapada. El joven vio con rabia a su amigo Ron, todavía no podía creer que él no lo hubiera ayudado, a pesar de que habían sido muy amigos, durante casi siete años, pero Ron lo había traicionado igual que los demás.

El pelinegro volvió a abrir los ojos¿como es que todavía había mortífagos sueltos?, si es que lo eran, porque este podía haberse equivocado. Harry se levantó del suelo al darse cuenta de que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta de su celda. Tres aurores entraron en la celda, Harry sonrió, siempre venían varios aurores cuando querían cogerlo, el joven pudo notar el miedo que sentían estos. Dos de los aurores apuntaban a Harry con la varita, mientras que el tercero se acercó a él y lo agarró, estaba claro que tenían pensado llevarlo a algún lugar en concreto, y Harry se imaginó quienes eran los que querían hablar con él. Dos de los aurores llevaban a Harry agarrado, mientras que el otro los seguía alerta con la varita en alto.

---------------------------------------------------Flash-Back-------------------------------------------------------

Harry abrió los ojos, el chico estaba tirado en el suelo embarrado a causa de la lluvia, este se levantó, para mirar desolado como había quedado la ciudad de Manchester, el chico miró hacia los lados, y pudo ver que su varita estaba tirada a unos metros de él. Harry se incorporó, pero justo en ese momento un hechizo impactó en su pecho lanzándolo violentamente hacia atrás, este volvió a quedar espatarrado en el suelo.

―¿Pero que...? ―Harry miró hacia el lugar del que había salido el hechizo, y se sorprendió al ver que el que había atacado era Alastor Moody, que por la cara que traía parecía que lo odiase. Harry se encontraba totalmente confuso¿por qué lo atacaban a él?, si él no era el culpable de lo que había pasado en la ciudad―. Moody¿qué...?

―¡Cállate Potter! ―dijo una voz detrás de él, era el Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, el cual no le caía muy bien a Harry.

―¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí¿por qué me atacáis a mi? ―preguntó Harry empezando a enfadarse.

―¿Qué que es lo que pasa¿y aun te atreves a preguntarlo Potter? ―preguntó otra voz, que Harry reconoció muy bien, a Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies, el que había hablado era Ron, que lo miraba con mucho más odio que cualquiera de los demás. Harry estaba cada vez más confuso¿como era posible que su amigo lo tratara así¿qué es lo que había pasado en el tiempo que había estado inconsciente¿es que el mundo se había vuelto loco?

―No... tengo... ni... idea... de... lo... que... está... pasando... aquí.. ―contestó Harry lentamente separando bien las palabras.

―¡Mira que es lo que le has echo a la ciudad! ―gritó Ron furioso.

―¡¿Qué mierda dices Ron¡yo no he sido! ―gritó Harry comprendiendo al instante lo que pasaba.

―Ya claro, vamos a ver que pasa con tu varita ―contestó Ron cogiendo la varita de Harry del suelo. El pelirrojo le entregó la varita a Moody, que hizo un conjuro para saber cual había sido la última maldición usada, y Harry se sorprendió al ver que era la que había usado Voldemort para destruir la ciudad.

Maldito bastardo, usó mi varita para destruir la ciudad´´, pensó Harry. ¿Y ahora que hago?, todos piensan que esto es culpa mía?´´

―Yo no he sido Ron, fue Voldemort, él usó mi varita para destruir la ciudad, él y los mortífagos fueron quienes hicieron esto, lo juro...

―No te creo Potter, nosotros vimos lo que pasó ―contestó Ron. Harry estaba cada vez más sorprendido, estaba claro que Voldemort había preparado un buen plan contra él. Harry pudo ver a Hermione y Ginny a lo lejos, y al parecer las dos estaban llorando.

―Es imposible que hayas visto nada. ―Harry pensaba que Voldemort les había enseñado algunas imágenes falsas o algo por el estilo―. Voldemort me capturó, y luego él mató a todos los muggles y destruyó la ciudad, lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

―No te creemos Potter, ahora cállate, lo primero que haremos será llevarte a Azkaban, luego habrá un juicio en el que se decidirá tu sentencia ―dijo Scrimgeour.

―No, espera... ―empezó Harry, pero fue demasiado tarde, alguien le golpeó por la espalda dejando al chico en el suelo, inconsciente.

-------------------------------------------------Fin-Flash-Back----------------------------------------------------

Los aurores se detuvieron con Harry delante de una puerta, la cual Harry sabía a donde llevaba, dentro solía estar el Ministro cuando quería estar con él, por lo que Harry sonrió, este ya se había imaginado que era lo que quería Scrimgeour. Los aurores le dieron un empellón a Harry para que se metiera en la sala, cosa que no le gustó al chico, este le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio al que le había empujado, Harry pudo sentir el miedo del auror al verlo, esa debió de ser la causa por la que este salió corriendo espantado.

―Vaya Harry, veo que te sigue gustando asustar a mis aurores, como sigas así me voy a quedar sin ellos ―dijo el Ministro en cuanto lo vio entrar. Harry sonrió.

―Verás Rufus, es lo único que puedo hacer aquí para divertirme ―contestó Harry mientras que era sentado por los aurores en una silla con cadenas, a la cual lo ataron―. Veo que sigues teniendo miedo a que intente algo por escapar.

―Pues claro Harry¿no pensarás que no tomaré precauciones?, sé de lo que eres capaz, así que no pienso arriesgarme.

―Está bien Rufus... No sé para que me has traído aquí, sabes perfectamente que no te diré nada.

―Al final acabarás revelándomelo Potter, pero hoy no es ese el motivo de mi visita... te he traído a un viejo amigo ―contestó Scrimgeour. Ron apareció detrás de Scrimgeour, aunque a Harry no le sorprendió mucho, porque ya lo había visto antes―. No te veo muy sorprendido.

―¿Acaso debería estarlo?

―Mmm, algo sí, ya que llevas casi cuatro años sin verlo.

―¿Y qué?, solo es un traidor ―contestó Harry con frialdad―. Un traidor que me dio de lado por algo que yo no hice...

―¡Cállate Potter!, no empieces con la misma historia de siempre ―dijo Scrimgeour.

―No es una historia, es la verdad.

―Harry... ya basta, nosotros vimos como destruías la ciudad ―dijo Ron calmadamente.

―Quiero irme de aquí, quiero ir a mi celda ―dijo Harry.

―Ni hablar Potter, antes tenemos que hablar...

―¡NO¡vosotros dos, llevarme a mi celda! ―ordenó Harry a los aurores, y para sorpresa de Ron y el Ministro, estos obedecieron, y lo habían echo por el miedo que sentían hacia Harry. Los dos le quitaron las cadenas y luego lo sacaron de la habitación llevándolo hacia su celda―. Nos veremos en otra ocasión Rufus... Weasley ―dijo Harry un segundo antes de salir de la sala, dejando a Ron y a Scrimgeour anonadados por el comportamiento del joven.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa malévola mientras que lo llevaban por el pasillo de vuelta a su celda. Tranquilo Harry, aguanta un poco más, y dentro de poco podrás llevar a cabo tu venganza.´´

----------------------------------------------------Flash-Back------------------------------------------------------

Harry miraba a toda la gente que había en la sala, iba a ser juzgado por el Wizengamot, por el crimen de Voldemort, claro que en ese momento todos pensaban que había sido él. Harry se quedó mirando a los Weasley, todos lo miraban con odio, excepto Ginny y la señora Weasley que estaban llorando. Harry también pudo ver a Hermione, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood y a otros compañeros del colegio, pero estos lo miraban con la misma expresión que los Weasley. Por último se quedó mirando a Remus Lupin, pero esta vez si que se sorprendió, este no lo miraba con odio, al contrario, Harry se pudo dar cuenta por su cara que él le creía, por lo que Harry le sonrió para agradecerle su apoyo. De pronto el Ministro de Magia empezó a hablar, por lo que Harry lo miró a él.

―Harry James Potter, has sido acusado de destruir la ciudad de Manchester, con todos sus habitantes, por lo que...

―¡YO NO HE SIDO! ―gritó Harry interrumpiendo al Ministro y asustando a todos los presentes que se le quedaron mirando.

―Oh, claro que has sido tú Potter, nosotros te vimos, y además tu varita no ha mentido ―dijo Scrimgeour.

―¡No, todo fue una trampa de Voldemort, fue él quien destruyó la ciudad!

―¡NO MIENTAS POTTER! ―gritó esta vez el Ministro―. Ya no hay nada que te salve, antes todos confiamos en ti, pero ahora podemos comprobar que eres igual que él... igual que Vol... El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, todos creíamos que serías tú el que lo derrotaría, pero ahora ya no, nuestra última esperanza se ha esfumado por tu culpa, y ahora te unes a Voldemort y acabas con la vida de muchas personas.

―¡Que no me he unido a Voldemort! ―gritó Harry desesperado, pero ya estaba harto, el chico sabía que no le creerían, ni siquiera utilizaron el Veritaserum o la Legeremancia para saber si decía la verdad, así que ahora cambiaría de táctica, aunque eso no lo ayudaría, sino que sería peor para él, pero ya todo le aba igual―. Vaya¿así que me querías encomendar la dura misión de ser yo el que acabe contra Voldemort?, bien, siempre ha sido así, nunca nadie me ha ayudado, yo, yo, y yo, el Niño que sobrevivió¿por qué tengo que ser yo El elegido´´, por qué tengo que ser yo el que mate a Voldemort?, pues ahora como tu bien has dicho no seré yo el que lo haga, porque ya no me lo permitiréis, pero sabéis que, me alegra. Ahora Voldemort os matará a todos¿por qué?, porque no estaré yo para protegeros. Sabes, por una parte esto me alegra, ya no tendré que luchar más... Ahora... os... toca... a... vosotros... ―Harry sonrió macabramente, cosa que asustó a casi todos los presentes.

―¡Cállate Potter!, bien, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que Harry James Potter Evans merece ir a Azkaban, los que estén a favor que levanten las manos. ―La mayoría de las manos de los miembros del jurado se alzaron, cosa que hizo comprender a Harry que ya estaba perdido―. Bien, los que no estén a favor de que vaya a Azkaban. ―Un par de manos se alzaron, pero como no había mas que antes, la decisión ya estaba tomada―. Bien Potter, ya sabes cual es tu veredicto, te condeno a cadena perpetua en Azkaban...

Harry escuchó algunos murmullos, pero luego ya no escuchó nada más, este cerró los ojos, alejándose completamente del mundo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que un par de aurores lo habían cogido para llevarlo al que sería su nuevo hogar, aunque más que hogar, sería su tumba de muerte, Azkaban.

--------------------------------------------------Fin-Flash-Back---------------------------------------------------

Los aurores dejaron a Harry solo una vez que lo dejaron en su celda, estos le dejaron a Harry algo de comida, bueno, si se podía llamar comida, porque eran unas especies de papas que estaban asquerosas, pero sino las comías te morirías de hambre, aunque Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a ellas, por lo que ya no le importaba tomarlas. El joven comió sus papas de un tirón, y luego volvió a tumbarse en el húmedo suelo, pero antes de que cerrara los ojos, este notó un fuerte dolor de cabeza, algo que ya le había pasado antes, y que no le gustaba mucho.

Las visiones de una matanza de muggles pasaron por la mente del pelinegro, que intentó resistirse a ellas, pero le era imposible, Harry sabía muy bien porqué le pasaba aquello, Voldemort estaba atacando una ciudad, o más bien un pueblo, porque ahora este atacaba los pueblos más apartados de la civilización, para que nadie los descubriera nunca, y así que todos pensaran que Voldemort ya no era una amenaza, pero Harry si sabía lo que sucedía, claro que nunca se lo dijo a nadie, porque lo tomarían por un loco, más de lo que pensaban ahora. Voldemort hacía eso, para que todos creyeran que había desaparecido, pero Harry estaba seguro que en un momento cualquiera, este reaparecería, y empezaría a matar otra vez, sembrando el pánico en el mundo, pero lo haría cuando todos estuvieran confiados, cuando creyeran al completo, que este había desaparecido.

Harry se quedó jadeando en el suelo, esas visiones le ponían de los nervios, porque aunque él no hiciera ningún esfuerzo, las visiones siempre lograban agotarlo. Harry se puso en pie, pero aun le costaba respirar, este sabía a la perfección que Voldemort le enviaba esas visiones a propósito, eran para que sufriera más, al ver las muertes de los inocentes, hacer que se sintiera impotente, porque él no podía hacer nada por ayudarlos, pero a Harry esas muertes ya no le importaban, o por lo menos intentaba fingirlo.

―Estás cometiendo un error Tom, si crees que no podré detenerte te equivocas, esas visiones solo serán peores para ti. Cuando salga de esta estúpida prisión, lo primero que haré será buscarte, y destrozarte de una vez por todas, y claro está... también cumpliré... mi venganza.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1: Empiezan los ataques...**_

Muy lejos de la prisión de Azkaban, a muchos kilómetros de esta, se encontraba una joven subida a una torre, observando el paisaje desde lo alto, sin miedo a caerse, porque a la altura que estaba, podría matarse como resbalara, pero las alturas era algo que no le preocupaba a la muchacha. Esta acababa de cerrar los ojos, como si intentara recordar algo que había olvidado, pero por mucho que se esforzara no lograba recordarlo.

―Bueno, es mejor que me baje de aquí antes de que me reclamen, sino tendré problemas con McGonagall si me ve aquí arriba ―susurró la joven dando un salto desde la torre dirigiéndose al suelo, esta sacó su varita antes de espetarse contra el suelo, y murmuró un hechizo que hizo que levitara antes de chocar―. Uff, estos descensos a veces me ponen los pelos de punta.

Esta se guardó la varita en el bolsillo, pero en él vio algo que le interesaba, algo que provocó un flash en su mente. La chica miró la foto que tenía en la mano, en ella había varias personas, pero quien le interesó a la joven fue el chico de pelo negro azabache y de brillantes ojos verdes con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

―... Harry..., no sé como pudieron traicionarle aun siendo sus amigos, yo no lo conocí mucho, sin embargo sé que es inocente...

La joven se fue del patio, cuando vio que se avecinaba una tormenta, y no tenía la más mínima intención de mojarse. Yo no puedo hacer nada por ayudar a Harry, ¿quien iba a creer a una cría como yo?... aunque no tengo que hacer que nadie crea nada... sino ayudar a Harry a salir de Azkaban.´´ La chica sonrió, antes de perderse por un retrato al cual le había molestado mucho que lo despertaran.

Harry no paraba de dar vueltas en su celda, había algo que le inquietaba al chico, aunque este no estaba completamente seguro de que era lo que le inquietaba, solo sabía que por una vez no tenía que ver con Voldemort, y no era algo extremadamente malo, o por lo menos de momento.

―Maldita sea, odio estos presentimientos que tengo, nunca auguran nada bueno, lo malo es que no sé cuando sucederá, ni que será lo que sucederá... esto es demasiado raro, a veces veo cosas, pero esas cosas pueden no suceder hasta que pasen años ―decía Harry mientras caminaba, cuando de pronto una voz proveniente de afuera le llamó la atención.

―Potter cállate, tal es tu locura que ya hablas solo ―dijo uno de los aurores que estaba fuera de su celda haciendo guardia.

―Bueno, es que sino hablo conmigo mismo no tengo con otra persona con la que hablar ―contestó Harry con tono sarcástico―. Además, hablar y dormir es lo único que puedo hacer... y pensar.

―Sí bueno, pues habla más bajo, que molestas ―dijo el auror. Harry se puso a maldecir, cosa que pareció fastidiar más al auror que entró en la celda con una cara de matar a Harry.

―Vaya, ¿quieres pelea? ―preguntó Harry, en verdad a él si le apetecía derrotar al auror, por lo menos así mataría el rato.

―Te vas a enterar Potter ―dijo el auror sacando su varita―. ¡Crucio! ―Harry esquivó la maldición con facilidad, mientras que el auror seguía lanzando más, aunque el pelinegro las esquivaba todas―. Maldito seas...

―¿Qué te pasa?, tienes varita, y aun así no puedes cogerme, y eso que estás usando maldiciones imperdonables, pero bueno...

―¿Bueno qué?, ¡Expelliarmus!

Harry dio un salto para esquivar el hechizo, cosa que el auror no se esperaba, el chico cayó detrás de el auror, dándole una patada en las piernas para que cayera al suelo, luego golpeó al auror en la cabeza el cual quedó inconsciente en el suelo. Harry cogió la varita de este, pero en vez de escapar se quedó quieto sonriendo mientras miraba al auror en el suelo.

―¡Rápido, cogerle!, ¡no dejéis que escape! ―dijo una voz detrás de Harry, este se dio la vuelta y vio a por lo menos quince aurores corriendo en dirección a donde estaba él, estaba claro que no lo iban a dejar escapar por las buenas. Harry los miró con son de burla, los aurores parecían algo asustados, pero el miedo se les fue cuando Harry dejó caer la varita al suelo y se fue a sentar en una esquina en la que casi no se le veía, porque en ella no había luz.

Menos mal que has aguantado Harry, si hubieras salido ahora no podrías conseguir lo que buscas... cada vez falta menos... a medianoche estaré fuera de esta maldita prisión... espero.´´

Un joven pelirrojo caminaba por un largo pasillo, este iba tan pensativo que no vio a una mujer que llevaba un carro lleno de papeles, que acabaron en el suelo cuando el pelirrojo chocó contra él.

―Oh, lo siento ―se disculpó el joven.

―No pasa nada señor Weasley ―dijo la mujer―. Por cierto, su mujer le espera en su despacho.

―Ah, vale, gracias iré a ver lo que quiere ―dijo el pelirrojo después de ayudar a la mujer a poner los papeles en su sitio. El chico subió al ascensor pulsando el botón que lo llevaría a su planta, mientras que seguía con sus pensamientos.

El pelirrojo entró en su despacho, donde una joven de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color le esperaba, el pelirrojo se sentó en su silla y se quedó mirando fijamente a Hermione, la cual lo miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

―¿Qué pasa Hermione?, ¿te pasó algo? ―preguntó el joven con preocupación.

―Verás Ron, ha habido un ataque ―contestó Hermione, Ron la miró confuso.

―¿Como?

―En realidad ya sucedió hace tiempo, unos turistas muggles se habían ido de excursión, y pasaron por un pequeño pueblecito que está en Escocia, y encontraron el pueblo completamente destruido con personas muertas a causa de maldiciones imperdonables ―contestó la joven con lágrimas en los ojos―. Y lo peor... es que en la zona... encontraron la Marca Tenebrosa.

―No... no puede ser... ―dijo Ron asustado poniéndose en pie―. P-pero... Vol... Voldemort... él, creí que había muerto...

―Ron, a Voldemort nadie lo mató, Harry no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, así que tenías que haber sospechado que él seguía vivo, no va a desaparecer así como así... Ahora sabemos que Voldemort está muy vivo, y que está matando gente...

Ron se quedó callado en su sitio, pero con quedarse callado no arreglaría nada, tenía que tomar la iniciativa, era hora de volver a reunir a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

―Vamos Hermione, tenemos que prepararnos ―dijo Ron cogiendo sus cosas dispuesto a irse. La otra asintió y luego los dos se fueron al antiguo cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

Un joven rubio de ojos grises miraba a un auror desde su celda, no es que le interesara espiar, pero este estaba contando algo que le interesó al joven, el chico se acercó lo más posible a la pared y escuchó atentamente.

―He oído que el Señor Tenebroso ha regresado ―dijo uno de los aurores mientras que los otros tres escuchaban―. Al parecer ha atacado un pequeño pueblo de Escocia sin dejar nada.

―No digas tonterías ―dijo otro auror.

―Bueno, si solo se dedica a destruir pequeños pueblos es que ya no es muy poderoso ―dijo el tercer auror.

―No, seguro que su intención es destruir primero pequeñas cosas, y cuando nosotros andemos despistados... atacará ―dijo el cuarto auror, que parecía joven por la voz―. Además, Voldemort nunca murió, solo desapareció.

Los otros aurores hicieron una mueca al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort, pero el chico ni se inmutó, no le costaba en lo más mínimo pronunciar su nombre.

―Cállate chico, no digas su nombre ―dijo el primer auror―. Bueno, ya se ha acabado el descanso, todos a trabajar.

El joven rubio se separó de la pared, sin saber si lo que habían dicho los aurores era cierto, o solo una simple mentira. Aunque a pesar de todo a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo si Voldemort estaba vivo, ya que él mismo lo había encerrado en aquella asquerosa prisión. El rubio todavía no sabía como seguía cuerdo después de llevar casi cuatro años allí.

―Mmm, tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar... y no falta mucho para ello ―dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza pensativo.

En otra celda se encontraba Harry Potter ya dormido, quería descansar para estar listo para huir por la noche, así no estaría cansado a la hora de escapar, aunque el chico empezaba a tener problemas con el sueño, ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos tenía alguna horrible pesadilla, por lo que al final decidió que mantenerse despierto iba a ser lo mejor. Este sabía perfectamente que por lo menos aun quedaban dos horas para la medianoche, así que aun tendría tiempo para pensar. ¿Qué sería lo primero que haría al salir de prisión?, bueno, antes de nada conseguir que nadie lo encontrara, buscar un lugar en el que ocultarse y luego ya pensaría.´´

Horas más tarde, la joven que se había subido a la torre en Hogwarts con anterioridad se encontraba vagando por el Bosque Prohibido, en verdad que le gustaba mucho el riegos, una costumbre que sería mejor olvidara porque podría traerle consecuencias. La chica tenía el pelo castaño oscuro tirando más al negro, y los ojos de un verde intenso que brillaban con la luz de la luna, esta no tendría mucho más de quince años, si es que llegaba a ellos. Esta se detuvo en cuanto llegó a un claro en el que había un enorme lago que empezaba a helarse, cosa que n le gustó para nada a la chica, porque sabía la causa de la congelación.

―Oh no, dementores. ―La muchacha miró hacia arriba, y no se sorprendió mucho al ver por lo menos a veinte dementores rodear la zona, pero tampoco tenía ganas de enfrentarse a todos ellos, por lo que decidió esconderse para que no la vieran―. ¿Qué hace dementores por aquí?, creí que todos habían muerto después de la guerra contra Voldemort, aunque ya veo que no. Será mejor que me vaya cuanto antes.

La chica sacó una pequeña escoba de su bolsillo, que hizo que se volviera grande con un toque de varita. Luego montó en ella y salió volando a toda velocidad, en dirección a donde estaban los dementores, eso era lo malo, que a fin de cuentas tendría que pasar por ellos para dirigirse a Azkaban. Los dementores la vieron pasar como una centella a su lado, ya que esta los esquivaba cada vez que veía uno, en verdad se le daba bien volar, esta sonrió una vez que dejó atrás a los dementores, los cuales parecían algo contrariados, pero la chica no hizo caso y siguió su camino.

Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt y otros aurores miraban con horror lo que le había pasado al pueblo que Voldemort había destruido, no quedaba nada, todo había sido calcinado, lo único que se podía ver eran los cadáveres de los muggles tirados por el suelo, Hermione se echó a llorar por lo que Ron la abrazó con fuerza, lo que estaban viendo no era para nada bonito.

―Dios mio ―dijo Tonks sin poder articular cualquiera otra palabra, mientras que Remus parecía furioso, y decidió descargar la furia con ellos.

―¡Veis lo que ha pasado! ―gritó―. ¡Si hubiéramos echo caso a Harry no habría pasado esto, él nos advirtió de que Voldemort atacaría, y que no podríamos hacer nada...!

―Oh, cállate Remus, Harry es solo n traidor que... ―empezó Ron, pero se vio interrumpido por Remus otra vez.

―¡HARRY NO ES UN TRAIDOR, NUNCA LO HA SIDO!, ¡EMPIEZO A CREER QUE SOIS VOSOTROS LOS TRAIDORES! ―gritó este con más fuerza, Tonks se acercó a él intentando calmarle, porque sino el otro tendría problemas―. ¿No sé como podéis pensar que Harry destruyó aquel pueblo?, después de pasar casi siete años con él, lo conocéis mejor que yo, y mirad como se lo pagáis... Harry nunca hizo nada, aquello fue un completo plan de Voldemort, y esto lo demuestra, Voldemort está atacando poco a poco, para que nadie se de cuenta de que sigue por aquí, pero al final... nos matará, porque ninguno de nosotros tiene el poder necesario para matarle ―añadió Remus más tranquilo, los demás se habían quedado callados cuando Remus dijo eso, la verdad, podía tener algo de razón, pero Ron era demasiado orgulloso para creerle, y después de creer que Harry era el malo después d cuatro años, no iba a cambiar de opinión ahora.

―Remus... ten cuidado, que no te oigan decir esto en el Ministerio de Magia, o serás enviado a Azkaban por cómplice de Potter ―dijo Ron yéndose del lugar, aunque Hermione se había quedado quieta dudando en lo que había dicho Remus.

¿Y si tiene razón?, ¿y si Harry nunca nos traicionó?, será mejor que intente averiguar lo que pasa, porque sino tengo pruebas, no podré creer a Harry...´´, pensó la joven mientras que los demás examinaban en lugar. Esta se fue a buscar a Ron para conseguir que se relajara, cosa que le iba a costar mucho, porque el pelirrojo había estado demasiado susceptible desde hacía cuatro años.

El rubio de ojos grises se dedicaba a tirar una piedra a la pared, luego cogerla y hacer lo mismo, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta de su celda se abría. Un auror entró con una sonrisa malévola en la cara, el rubio sabía que era lo que iban a hacerle, ya que ya estaba acostumbrado, una vez a la semana siempre lo torturaban con la maldición Cruciatus y con otras cosas, pero esta vez no lo permitiría, ya estaba harto, esta vez se defendería. El joven se puso en pie y se apartó de la pared, este se aproximó al auror hasta que se quedó a unos centímetros delante de él, el auror lo miró algo extrañado, pero no hizo nada.

―Ya sabes lo que te toca Malfoy ―dijo el auror. Draco sonrió, cosa que extrañó aun más al otro.

―En realidad... esta vez... serás tú el torturado. ―Draco le propinó un puñetazo rápido al auror antes de que este pudiera hacer nada, por eso el otro perdió su varita, que cogió Draco con agilidad. Luego apuntó al auror que lo miró con miedo, pero Draco solo se limitó a sonreír―. Crucio. ―El auror empezó a retorcerse en el suelo mientras Draco disfrutaba, aunque este decidió detener la maldición, ahora lo más importante era salir de aquel espantoso lugar, y no dedicarse a torturar a los aurores, porque pronto vendrían a por él, y no tendría muchas más oportunidades para escapar―. Desmaius.

El auror quedó en el suelo desmayado, mientras que Draco había salido de la celda. El joven miró hacia los lados para ver si había alguien, y después echó a correr sin un rumbo fijo, esperando que no apareciera nadie delante de él.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2: Fuga en Azkaban; comienza la venganza de Harry.**_

Harry parecía muy inquieto, el joven empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento, como si su plan no fuera a funcionar. Este volvió a mirar por el agujero de su celda, pudo ver la noche clara y estrellada, y la luna llena, y a lo lejos, un especie de destello. Harry se extrañó, era como si alguien se acercara a gran velocidad, pero luego sonrió. Ya faltaba poco, si su plan salía bien, dentro de unos minutos, sería libre.

Draco Malfoy seguía corriendo por los pasillos de Azkaban, pero ahora era seguido por algunos aurores que le lanzaban maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, pero el chico era muy ágil, por lo que esquivaba la mayoría de las maldiciones. Draco se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta apuntando con su varita a los aurores que también se habían detenido, y por sus caras parecían algo asustados.

―¡Bombarda! ―gritó Draco, pero no en dirección a los aurores, sino a la pared, provocando que esta se rompiera y los escombros taparan el pasillo, impidiéndoles el paso a los aurores. El chico sonrió, y luego se dio la vuelta y volvió a echar a correr.

Algunos de los presos que había en el lugar lo llamaban para que los ayudaran, pero Draco no se detuvo en ningún momento, no les iba a hacer caso, porque aunque algunos eran mortífagos, la mayoría no le caían bien, y ahora lo que le importaba era salvarse él.

La joven de pelo castaño ya había conseguido colarse en Azkaban sin ser detectada, ya que se había echo invisible, pero ahora la cosa era más complicada, porque dentro de la prisión, no tenía la capacidad de ser invisible, ya que había un hechizo contra ello. Esta miró hacia los lados, esperando no ver a nadie, y luego echó a andar silenciosamente, hacia la dirección de la celda de Harry, ya que la chica sabía perfectamente donde estaba, pero justo al llegar a una esquina un joven rubio se echó encima de ella, claro que no era su intención, sino que habían chocado.

Draco apuntó a la muchacha con su varita, este no podía ver la cara de la chica, ya que llevaba una cazadora de cuero negro con capucha cubriéndole la cabeza, aparte de unas gafas oscuras, y también llevaba pantalones negros, como la varita se le había caído al suelo a la chica, esta no pudo hacer nada cuando Draco le quitó la capucha y las gafas, este se sorprendió mucho al ver que era una niña, y además, tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes, y la chica pensaba lo mismo de Draco.

―¿Te conozco? ―preguntó Draco olvidando que estaba intentando escapar de Azkaban.

―Eres Draco Malfoy, ¿verdad? ―preguntó la chica.

―Sí ―contestó Draco pensativo―. Espera... ya sé quien eres, no te reconocía porque la última vez que te vi eras una cría... ¿Eres Andrea McCallister? ―La chica asintió ante la pregunta de Draco, aunque no había dejado de mirar hacia los lados.

A Andrea no le preocupó ver a Draco por allí, porque sabía que él no era malo, también lo habían encerrado allí injustamente, y todo por culpa de Voldemort.

Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, Voldemort no había querido tener a Draco entre sus súbitos, porque este pensaba que Draco era un cobarde, ya que no había sido él el que había matado a Dumbledore, sino que había sido Severus Snape. Draco tuvo que escapar de Voldemort, y se escondió, más tarde se encontró con Harry, y aunque este quería ayudarlo, Draco no aceptó, pero hubo un momento, en una de las batallas, que el rubio ayudó a Harry y los demás, pero eso causó que Voldemort lo encontrara, y después de torturarlo hasta casi dejarlo medio muerto, decidió que en Azkaban sufriría más, y este se las ingenió para mandar al chico a Azkaban, donde ya llevaba cuatro años.

―¿Te vas a fugar? ―preguntó Andrea.

―Creo que eso se nota ―contestó Draco con tono sarcástico―. ¿Se puede saber que hace una niña como tú en Azkaban?

Andrea frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada que la llamaran niña, pero por esta vez no dijo nada.

―Eso es algo que a ti no te importa.

―No creo que estés por aquí de visita, algo vendrás a hacer. ―Andrea suspiró, y luego fijo―:

―Vengo a sacar a Harry Potter de la prisión.

Draco parecía confuso, el joven no tenía ni la más remota idea de que Harry estaba preso en Azkaban, hasta ahora claro, y la chica se dio cuenta de su confusión.

―¿Potter está aquí?, ¿por qué?

―Vaya, por lo que veo no lo sabes... Te lo voy a resumir... Voldemort le tendió una trampa a Harry, destruyó una ciudad y mató a todos sus habitantes, pero todo el mundo creyó que eso fue cosa de Harry, pero no es así, entonces, Scrimgeour mandó a Harry injustamente a Azkaban. Además, ni siquiera sus amigos lo creyeron. ―Draco se dio cuenta de que se refería a Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, pero este aun estaba sorprendido―. Ahora, sino te importa, tengo que buscarlo, no tengo todo el día, y estando aquí quietos nos pillarán enseguida, más sabiendo que tú andas suelto por ahí y que te quieres fugar, seguro que todos te andan buscando como locos. Así que yo me voy antes de que me vean contigo. ―Andrea se iba a ir, pero esta se detuvo al escuchar una voz a su espalda.

―Demasiado tarde, ya os hemos visto ―dijo una voz masculina.

Draco y Andrea se vieron la vuelta, para poder mirar como unos diez aurores se acercaban a ellos con las varitas en alto, los dos jóvenes se miraron entre ellos con preocupación, para luego echar a correr como el viento por donde Draco había venido. Los aurores no tenían la intención de que escaparan, por eso los siguieron lanzando hechizos otra vez, cosa que molestó mucho a Draco, ya que eran más que antes.

―¡Está bien, te ayudaré! ―gritó Draco mientras corría, pero sin nombrar a Harry, porque si los aurores lo escuchaban seguro que irían a la celda de Harry a protegerla, para que el chico no pudiera salir, ni ellos acercarse. Andrea lo miró algo sorprendida.

―¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? ―Draco dudó un rato antes de contestar.

―Porque se lo debo a Harry... ―fue la respuesta de Draco, pero Andrea entendió a la perfección a que se refería el chico. Esta solo asintió.

Harry se levantó de golpe, algo estaba pasando fuera, los aurores iban de un lado para otro, y Harry se dio cuenta de ello. Mierda, ya sabía yo que algo malo iba a pasar, no sé que sucederá exactamente, pero no es nada bueno para que los aurores anden corriendo por ahí.´´ De pronto Harry cayó en la cuenta de algo. Tal vez alguien esté intentando escaparse de la prisión, eso explicaría las cosas.´´

El joven siguió pensativo durante un rato, hasta que de pronto escuchó ruidos al otro lado de la puerta, como si alguien la estuviera golpeando. Este escuchó una voz afuera que le había dicho que se apartase. Harry obedeció y se apartó, de pronto la puerta salió despedida chocando contra la pared.

Harry miró a quien había abierto la puerta. Este se quedó mirando primero a una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, y luego a un joven de pelo rubio y ojos grises. Ja, seguro que es por él que todos los aurores están así.´´ Andrea se abalanzó sobre Harry para abrazarlo, y menos mal que el chico estaba preparado, sino habrían caído los dos al suelo.

―Harry... cuanto tiempo sin verte, mira como estás ―dijo Andrea mirando la apariencia de Harry.

―Yo también me alegro de verte enana ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa. A Andrea no le molestó que la llamara enana, ya que en ese momento estaba muy feliz. Harry posó su vista en Draco que lo miraba de una forma un tanto extraña, como si casi no lo conociera, pero este no dijo nada―. ¿Es por ti que andan todos alborotados?

―Exacto, digamos que ya estaba harto de estar aquí, así que he decidido fugarme, aunque luego me topé con la cría y decidí ayudarla ―contestó Draco.

―Que no me llames así ―dijo Andrea con los ojos chispeantes, Harry tuvo que aguantar la risa, pero aun así sonrió. Este recordaba como era la chica cuando la conoció, claro que solo tenía once años, pero tenía la misma personalidad que ahora, y su madre era peor... Oh, oh, su madre.´´, pensó Harry.

―Oye Andrea, ¿tu madre sabe que estás aquí? ―preguntó Harry algo asustado, ya que la madre de la chica le daba algo de miedo a Harry. Andrea se quedó callada, y Harry se dio cuenta de que no se lo había dicho por la cara de pánico que puso esta―. ¿No me digas que no se lo has dicho?

―Uy, se me olvidó... ―dijo esta pensando en la bronca que le iba a echar su madre. La chica vio la cara que había puesto Harry―. Tranquilo, a ti no te pasará nada, solo me matará a mi.

―Claro, pero si te pasa algo, luego me matará a mi ―dijo Harry.

Draco tenía una expresión rara en la cara, el chico debía de pensar que los otros dos estaban locos, pero por otro lado, este se echó a reír, los otros dos lo miraron como si querían matarlo.

―Si conocieras a su madre no te reirías ―dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

―Vale, vale, ya me la presentaréis algún día, pero ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí, o sino nos pillarán ―dijo Draco dejando de reír.

Harry asintió, el chico agarró a Andrea por un brazo, la cual ya se había tapado otra vez la cara y luego salió corriendo siguiendo a Draco que iba de primero con la varita en alto, dispuesto a atacar a todo el que se metiera delante de él. Harry iba de segundo, ya que era el que no llevaba varita, y Andrea detrás de él, por si aparecía alguien detrás.

―¡Cogerlos! ―gritó una voz detrás de ellos, que Harry reconoció como la de Rufus Scrimgeour, el chico se detuvo de pronto para sorpresa de los otros dos. Scrimgeour vio a Harry sorprendido, al parecer este no tenía ni idea de que Harry era uno de los convictos con intención de fugarse―. Potter, no te dejaré escapar. ―Harry sonrió, mientras que Draco y Andrea lo miraron preocupados.

―Harry, ¿qué vas a hacer? ―preguntó Andrea confusa.

―Vengarme. ―Los ojos de Harry se volvieron de un azul muy intenso, y antes de que Scrimgeour y los aurores pudieran hacer algo, todos salieron despedidos chocando contra la pared que se rompió por la fuerza que había usado el chico―. Je... ahora vámonos.

Draco y Andrea estaban sorprendidos por la fuerza que tenía Harry, el chico llevaba en Azkaban cuatro años, pero sin embargo seguía teniendo su poder. Harry los agarró para que se movieran, ya que los dos jóvenes se habían quedado en el sitio.

―Venga, moveos de una vez ―ordenó Harry, los otros dos asintieron y siguieron al chico que ya estaba a unos metros de ellos―. ¿No tenéis una varita para mi?

―Lo siento Harry, eso es algo que no había previsto, sabía que algo me olvidaba, lo siento de verdad ―dijo la chica avergonzada.

―Tranquila, no te lamentes tanto, no es el fin del mundo ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa. De momento.´´

Harry se detuvo al ver que venían más aurores por delante, por lo que este agarró a los otros dos y dio la vuelta, pero por detrás también había gente, y entre ellos estaban: Ron y Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin y Hermione Granger. Estos reconocieron a Draco y a Harry, pero no a Andrea, ya que la chica tenía la cara cubierta, cosa que alegró a la muchacha, porque no quería que nadie supiera quien era. Para sorpresa de los demás, Harry sonrió de forma macabra, haciendo que pareciera un completo loco, aparte de asustar a todos menos a sus acompañantes.

―Lo siento, pero ahora no tengo tiempo que perder con vosotros, aunque la verdad, quería vengarme, claro que iba a ir a buscaros, pero mirad que bien, no tengo que hacerlo, porque ya estáis aquí ―dijo Harry con una voz que daba miedo.

De pronto, antes de que nadie dijera nada, Harry apareció delante de Ron y lo empujó contra la pared dándole un golpe en el pecho con la mano. Harry le propinó un fuerte puñetazo al pelirrojo en la nariz, rompiéndosela, volvió a golpearlo varias veces hasta dejarle la cara completamente ensangrentada. Ginny y Hermione se asustaron al ver los ojos de Harry, estos eran de color azul claro intenso, y las pupilas de color verde brillante. Harry agarró a Ron del cuello fuertemente, por lo que el pelirrojo casi no podía respirar, pero Hermione se adelantó y le lanzó un hechizo a Harry que soltó a Ron y cayó al suelo, pareciendo estar inconsciente, pero en realidad no era así, Harry se levantó de golpe dando un salto, este pasó por encima de los aurores con las piernas flexionadas y cayó delante de Hermione, la chica no pudo hacer nada, y Harry le arrebató la varita de las manos de un golpe.

―No vuelvas a hacer eso ―dijo Harry con la misma voz oscura de antes. Este rompió la varita de Hermione por la mitad y luego tiró lo que quedaba al suelo. Este se volvió a girar hacia Ron, al parecer este era el que Harry más odiaba, pero el chico no pudo hacer nada, porque de pronto Andrea lo agarró por un brazo, y un segundo después, ni Harry, Draco y Andrea estaban allí, lo único que habían dejado había sido un destello dorado en el aire.

―¿A donde han ido? ―preguntó Scrimgeour mirando hacia los lados, pero nadie contestó, ya que nadie sabía a donde habían ido los otros dos.

Harry, Draco y Andrea aparecieron de golpe en un acantilado, para sorpresa de Draco que casi se cae abajo, pero para su suerte, el pelinegro lo agarró por la capa que llevaba antes de que el rubio se cayera.

―Uff, gracias ―susurró Draco pasando una mano por la frente.

―De nada. ―Los ojos de Harry habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero aun parecía enfadado, este miró a la chica―. ¿Por qué has echo eso?, sabías perfectamente que quería matarlos por todo lo que me hicieron, y vas tú y nos sacas de ahí, esa era mi oportunidad.

Andrea parecía enfadada por lo que le había dicho Harry.

―Si hubieses estado atento, te habrías dado cuenta de que más aurores nos estaban rodeando, fuera de la prisión y dentro, con dragones y otras criaturas que no llegué a ver, así que no me eches la culpa de que te salvara, porque ni tú podrías contra tantos seres.

Harry se quedó callado por un momento, este sabía que había cometido un pequeño error.

―Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de eso.

―Está bien, no pasa nada... Mmm, yo tengo que irme a mi casa, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, así que me marcho.

Harry estuvo dudando unos segundos. La chica ya había cogido su escoba, y parecía dispuesta a irse, pero el pelinegro la agarró por el brazo, tenía que pedirle un último favor.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Andrea.

―¿Puedo ir contigo?  
―¿Cómo?

―¿Qué si puedo ir contigo?

―Si ya te entendí...

―¿Entonces porqué dices cómo...?

―Harry, deja de interrumpirme, aun no acabé de hablar...

―... Ah, lo siento...

―¡Harry!

―Lo siento, lo siento. Ya puedes hablar.

Draco los miraba divertido, aunque este decidió que era mejor irse, y ahora era el momento adecuado, ya que los otros no se enterarían de que se iba. El joven echó a caminar, y cuando ya estuvo un poco lejos se desapareció.

―Te iba a decir que no sé si eso será posible, mi madre te aprecia mucho Harry, eso ya lo sabes, pero en este momento sería peligroso que estuvieras allí, creo que será uno de los lugares en el que los aurores te buscarán, y no quiero que...

―Vale, ya te entendí, no te preocupes, me buscaré otro lugar ―dijo el pelinegro dándose la vuelta.

―¡Harry! ―volvió a gritar la chica molesta, Harry se dio la vuelta y miró a la chica algo confuso―, otra vez no me has dejado acabar, te iba a decir que por mi puedes venir, me da igual lo que piensen los aurores, la cosa es que mi madre te deje.

Harry sonrió, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco no estaba.

―¿A donde ha ido Malfoy?

―No lo sé, hace unos segundos estaba aquí ―contestó Andrea mirando hacia los lados―. Debe de haber aprovechado para irse cuando estábamos hablando... Bueno, da igual él no estaba con nosotros, venga, vámonos ya.

―Vale, pero mejor nos desaparecemos. ―Harry agarró a la chica por el brazo otra vez, desapareciendo con un Crack.

Harry se apareció con Andrea al lado de la casa de esta última. Harry miró la zona, había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que estuvo allí. La casa estaba en el Valle de Godric, a unos metros de donde había estado la casa de sus padres. Harry había estado viviendo en ella en el que tenía que ser su séptimo año en Hogwarts, pero el chico no fuera al colegio ese año, por eso usara la casa de sus padres para vivir, pero esta quedó destrozada después de que los mortífagos atacaran a Harry. El chico usara magia muy poderosa para derrotar a los mortífagos, y al final también acabó destruyendo la casa.

―Esto... Harry, no hagas ruido, no quiero que mi madre se de cuenta de que he estado fuera, ven, mejor vamos por la ventana ―dijo Andrea dando la vuelta a la casa. El joven asintió y la siguió.

Andrea usó su varita y levitó dentro de la casa, Harry la imitó, pero sin usar la varita. Harry no vio un jarrón que había en el suelo, y el pelinegro acabó tirando el jarrón al suelo. La chica hizo una mueca, y se quedó en silencio, esperando que su madre no lo hubiera escuchado. Esta suspiró aliviada, porque al parecer esta no se había dado cuenta, pero no fue así, de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y una mujer no muy mayor de pelo rubio y ojos verdes entró, claro que no vio a Harry que estaba detrás de la puerta, por lo que esta le dio con la puerta en las narices a Harry, que consiguió reprimir un grito de dolor.

―Hola mamá ―saludó Andrea con una expresión como diciendo que ella no había echo nada, al mismo tiempo que hacía una mueca de dolor al ver el golpe que había llevado Harry.

―Oh, Harry... vaya, no sabía que estabas ahí, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó la madre de Andrea algo preocupada.

―Si, estoy bien, gracias Evelyn ―dijo Harry con una mano en la nariz, pero por suerte no se la había roto. Evelyn se alivió, pero en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de algo.

―¡Un momento!, ¿tú que haces aquí?, se suponía que estabas preso en Azkaban. ―Esta de pronto miró a su hija intuyendo lo que había pasado, aunque la chica miraba hacia otro lado, como quien no pinta nada allí.

―Sí bueno, pero digamos que ya no me apetecía estar allí ―dijo Harry sarcásticamente, la cara de este se puso más seria―. Hace mucho que tenía un plan para escapar, pero no lo podía realizar hasta esta noche, pero Andrea era la única que podía ayudarme, yo solo no podía salir, y en este momento no puedo decir el motivo. Por eso ella no ha estado aquí esta noche, y ahora he venido aquí porque no tengo otro lugar al que ir... Además, yo nunca he echo nada de lo que han dicho esos... Ya me entiendes, tenía que escapar, después de saber todo lo que está haciendo Voldemort, no me podía quedar en la prisión y dejar que este haga todo lo que le de la gana... Eso es un pequeño resumen de porqué estoy aquí.

Evelyn se quedó callada, esta parecía querer decir algo, pero entendió a la perfección lo que había dicho Harry, y en verdad, tenía toda la razón. Esta suspiró.

―Está bien, puedes quedarte, pero intenta que nadie te vea por aquí ―dijo Evelyn y luego se fue para la sorpresa de los otros dos.

―...

―Bueno Harry, mejor que te busques una habitación porque aquí no vas a dormir ―dijo la chica echando a Harry de la habitación y cerrándole la puerta en las narices. Esta se tumbó en su cama, sacó un libro de debajo de esta, y al abrirlo, este desprendió una luz verde, al mismo tiempo que los ojos de la chica se volvía rojos como la sangre.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: En el callejón Diagon**

Harry empezó a recorrer la casa después de que Andrea lo echara del cuarto, este estaba buscando un cuarto para dormir, hasta que Evelyn volvió a aparecer. Harry se quedó mirando para la mujer, esta tenía apenas treinta y dos años, ya que había tenido a Andrea con diecisiete años, pero su novio, el padre de Andrea, muriera, por lo que no pudiera conocer a su hija, y nunca supo que Evelyn estaba esperando un hijo de él.

―¿Lo notas verdad?

Harry asintió, al saber a lo que se refería Evelyn. El joven se apoyó en la pared, al parecer estaba algo débil, y se debía a la magia que había usado hacia una hora.

―Mmm, ven conmigo, el aspecto que tienes es horrible, te arreglaré ese pelo ―dijo Evelyn para sorpresa de Harry. El joven siguió a la rubia sin protestar, en verdad, la apariencia que tenía ahora le hacía parecer más viejo de lo que era.

Pasado un tiempo Harry salió del baño seguido por Evelyn, pero ahora estaba muy diferente a como estaba hacía media hora. Este tenía el pelo negro azabache corto, ya no tenía barba, y se le podían ver bien los ojos verdes.

―Toma ―dijo Evelyn entregándole algo a Harry.

―Vaya, pero si son mis gafas ―dijo Harry cogiéndolas. Su vista había mejorado bastante, pero a aún veía algo borroso, tal vez con el tiempo no las necesitara, pero de momento le serían de utilidad. Se las puso, y luego preguntó―: ¿Donde duermo?

―Oh, sígueme, por lo que veo Andrea no te ha dado una habitación... Uff, esa niña nunca cambiará ―dijo Evelyn suspirando y llevando a Harry al piso de arriba―. Puedes dormir aquí, es la única habitación de la casa que está preparada para que alguien la use.

―Gracias.

Harry entró en la habitación y se tumbó en la cama. El chico giró la cabeza a la puerta, Evelyn ya se había ido. El pelinegro cerró los ojos, esperando no soñar con nada esa noche.

Draco apareció al lado de una casa... o por lo menos de lo que quedaba de ella. El rubio miró hacia los lados, y después de asegurarse de que no había nadie, se adentró en la casa. Draco no anduvo buscando nada, el joven fue directo al sótano de la casa, sabiendo que allí se encontraba lo que necesitaba.

―¡Maldita puerta! ―dijo Draco al ver que la puerta estaba atascada y no abría, por lo que decidió tumbarla de una patada.

El chico entró en la habitación, y se dirigió a un pequeño hueco que había en la pared, Draco miró una especie de caja fuerte. Puso la clave, y después la caja se abrió. El joven sonrió. Dentro de la caja estaba su varita, una esfera negra, y una daga plateada.

Draco cogió su varita, y se alivió al ver que estaba en perfecto estado. Luego cogió la extraña esfera, pero con cuidado, intentando no romperla. Éste se la guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica, y luego cogió la daga y la metió en su bota.

―Bueno, creo que ya no tengo nada más que hacer por aquí, será mejor que me vaya.

Draco salió de la casa, pero en ese momento tuvo que esconderse, ya que dos personas se aparecieron en medio del jardín... aunque a Draco le pareció una selva en vez de un jardín. El chico tuvo que aguantar la rabia, al averiguar que eran dos mortífagos los que habían aparecido, pero Draco no reconoció ninguna de sus voces, y como no decían nada interesante, Draco pensó que lo mejor era irse, pero justo cuando se dio la vuelta alguien le golpeó en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Harry se despertó de golpe, sudando, había tenido la misma pesadilla de siempre. En la que Voldemort mataba y destrozaba ciudades, pero lo peor del sueño, fue recordar lo que había pasado cuatro años atrás. Cuando Voldemort destruyó una ciudad para culparlo a él, y luego ser enviado a Azkaban.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó una voz de pronto, sobresaltando a Harry.

―Andrea, no me pegues esos sustos ―dijo Harry jadeando, pero a causa del sueño que había tenido.

―Has tenido una pesadilla, ¿verdad?

―...

―Me lo puedes decir, no se lo diré a nadie.

―Sí, he tenido una pesadilla. ―Harry salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Harry volvió a la habitación y le preguntó a Andrea, que todavía seguía allí―: ¿Donde está el baño?

―En el piso de arriba, justo a la entrada, a la derecha ―contestó la chica casi riéndose por la ara que traía Harry―. Por cierto, dice mamá que bajes pronto a desayunar, aparte de que quiere hablar contigo sobre no sé qué cosa ―añadió la chica saliendo de la habitación, aunque parecía estar bailando más que caminando.

Harry suspiró, y luego se fue a duchar, pero esta vez encontró el baño a la primera. Harry abrió el agua caliente, fue un alivio para él, porque en Azkaban si les dejaban ducharse, era solo con agua fría. Harry se vistió una vez duchado, pero cuando iba a salir de la habitación notó un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le hizo doblarse de dolor. El joven calló al suelo agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Nunca le había dolido tanto la cicatriz. Se levantó como pudo y salió del cuarto de baño tambaleándose. Voldemort quería entrar en su mente, Harry lo sabía. Seguro que ya había descubierto que había escapado de Azkaban, pero Harry no se lo permitiría, no le dejaría que entrara en su mente para descubrir su paradero. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se puso a pensar en otra cosa.

―¿Estás bien? ―Harry abrió los ojos y miró a Andrea y a Evelyn delante de él.

―S-Sí, solo es la cicatriz. Por cierto, gracias por todo, por ayudarme a escapar de la prisión y por sacarme de aquí...

―Pero... ―susurró Evelyn.

―... pero ahora tengo que irme, necesito hacer unas cosas, y no creo que tarden mucho en venir aquí a buscarme, y no quiero que os causen problemas.

Andrea parecía querer protestar, pero Evelyn la calló y asintió, sabía que Harry tenía razón.

―Bien Harry, pero espero que vuelvas pronto aunque sea solo a visitarnos ―dijo Evelyn.

―Claro.

―Andrea, tú también tienes que volver a Hogwarts antes de que se den cuenta de que te fuiste.

La chica asintió y luego se marchó. Harry miró a Evelyn y luego también se fue, pero éste salió de la mansión, para después poder desaparecerse.

Antes de nada, necesitaba encontrar un lugar en el que vivir, y después se encargaría de reunir a sus aliados, aunque de momento solo confiaba plenamente en cuatro personas, y esas personas eran: Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape (Harry lo había perdonado, ya que en realidad éste estaba de su bando, ya que Snape también lo había ayudado y había sido una de las pocas personas que lo habían ido a visitar a la prisión para contarle cosas que eran bastante interesantes. Además, Harry no estaba seguro de si Dumbledore estaba verdaderamente muerto o no) y Draco Malfoy (que por cierto había desaparecido sin que Harry se diera cuenta) Harry no confiaba plenamente en Andrea y Evelyn, ya que había algo en ellas que no le gustaba mucho, aunque no sabía que era exactamente.

_¿A dónde podría ir? Creo que quedarme en la casa de mis padres sería peligroso. Seguramente sería el primer lugar en el que me buscaran, aunque si utilizo el hechizo Fidelio podría ocultarla... Pero de momento será mejor que busque otro sitio. _

Harry sonrió.

_Creo que podría ir a Grimmauld Place. Técnicamente la casa me pertenece. Ni siquiera me arrebataron mis propiedades cuando me encerraron, así que creo que podría recuperarla con facilidad, aunque también necesito conseguir una varita, eso es lo primero._

En ese momento recordó cuando los aurores le destruyeron su varita, al condenarlo. A Harry le había gustado mucho su varita, pero ahora ya no podría recuperarla.

_Tendré que ir a Ollivander´s, claro que no puedo ir así o me descubrirán, creo que voy a necesitar una poción multijugos. _

Harry tuvo que volver a la casa de Evelyn, y después de pedirle algo de poción multijugos y el dinero suficiente para comprarse una varita (que en otro momento le devolvería) se marchó. Primero necesitaba conseguir algunos pelos de alguien, y luego iría al callejón Diagon.

Consiguió unos pelos de un _muggle_ que estaba durmiendo en un campo del Godric´s Hollow, y después de tomarse la poción (que no sabía tan mal que la que había tomado por primera vez), se convirtió en un chico rubio, de unos veinte años, un poco más alto y musculoso que él.

Se apareció en un callejón de las calles de Londres, cerca del Caldero Chorreante. Se cercioró de que no hubiese aurores por allí, ya que no quería problemas. A lo lejos pudo distinguir a Alastor Moody y a Kingsley Shacklebolt. Se acercaban a la taberna, por lo que Harry decidió darse prisa y entró en ella. Estaba bastante llena por lo que no llamaría mucho la atención. Simplemente se dirigió a la parte de atrás, que conectaba con el callejón Diagon. Harry tardó unos minutos en recordar que bloques era los que tenía que tocar para que el callejón se abriera, pero al final lo consiguió.

El callejón también estaba bastante lleno, así que podría pasar allí con tranquilidad. Harry pensó que estaba algo cambiado, pero después de llevar tantos años sin visitarlo, ya no sabía que pensar. Se fijó en que había aurores por allí, preguntando por si lo habían visto a él. Harry esperaba que no les diera por ir a hablar con él, aunque si fuera así, tampoco lo iban a descubrir con facilidad, pero debía darse prisa, ya que la poción multijugos no duraría eternamente.

Distinguió a Tonks, entre uno de los aurores. Por un momento pensó en ir a hablar con ella, pero luego desechó esa idea. Antes necesitaba una varita, y luego si tenía tiempo podría ir a hablar con ella, y pedirle que le consiguiera su capa de invisibilidad (ya que le sería bastante útil), y que le sacara algo de dinero de su cámara en Gringotts, ya que él no tenía la llave, y sería algo raro que un desconocido fuera a la cámara de Harry Potter, seguro que lo descubrirían al instante.

Siguió caminando, hasta que pudo ver la tienda de Ollivander frente a él. Entró tranquilamente, no se encontraba nada nervioso. Dentro había un par de personas que también estaban comprando unas varitas. Se fijó en el reloj que había en la tienda, ya había pasado media hora desde que había tomado la poción, por lo que le quedaba poco más de media hora para que se terminara. Por suerte apenas tuvo que esperar unos minutos para que los clientes que estaban en la tienda se marcharan, y fue cuando llegó su turno.

Harry se quedó mirando a Ollivander a los ojos por un momento. No sabía porqué, pero siempre que lo miraba le producía una rara sensación. Por un segundo pensó que Ollivander lo había descubierto, pero cuando le habló, desechó esa idea.

―¿Qué es lo que desea?

―Verá, es que mi varita se ha roto, y necesito una nueva.

―Entiendo ―dijo con una sonrisa. Luego desapareció entre los estantes.

A Harry le sorprendió que le buscara una así sin más. El muchacho había pensado que le haría unas preguntas para saber como se había roto, y sobre todo, le preguntaría quien era él, ya que ni eso le había preguntado. Estaba seguro de que Ollivander no entregaba varitas así como así. En verdad, ¿sabría Ollivander quien era? Y si lo sabía, ¿por qué no decía nada?

El hombre apareció de pronto, asustando a Harry. Le entregó una varita.

―Madera de fresno, 31´5 cm, bastante rígida, contiene nervio del corazón de dragón ―dijo Ollivander.

Harry la agitó, pero la varita salió volando de su mano, y después de estar volando unos segundos volvió a su caja.

―Creo que no.

Ollivander volvió al cabo de un minuto con otra varita. A Harry le sorprendió unos tonos de color azulado que presentaba.

―Nogal, 27´5 cm, flexible. Contiene un pelo de la cola de un unicornio.

Cuando la cogió, Harry notó como un escalofrío le recorría el brazo. Después de eso, de la punta de la varita salió un destello de luz azul que iluminó toda la tienda, por un momento Harry pensó que se quedaría ciego, ya que no miraba nada, hasta que la imagen de un unicornio pasó por su mente, y después pudo ver los ojos rojos de Voldemort, su risa, y como pronunciaba la maldición asesina en su dirección.

Del susto, Harry cayó al suelo, y la varita rodó por el suelo hasta tocar con la pared. En ese instante fue cuando la luz que provenía dela varita desapareció.

Ollivander seguía de pie. Todavía lo miraba sonriente. Harry miró hacia dónde estaba la varita, y esta volvió al instante a su mano. Se puso en pie y se acercó al anciano.

―Interesante ―dijo él.

―No me lo diga, no quiero saberlo ―replicó Harry al instante.

La primera vez que había conseguido una varita, le había dicho que era curioso, y luego que su varita era hermana de la de Voldemort. No quería saber a quien había pertenecido la que tenía ahora.

―¿Cuanto cuesta?

―Siete galeones, pero te la dejaré en cuatro.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Si ni siquiera me conoce ―replicó Harry sorprendido.

―Creo que le conozco suficiente señor Potter.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

―¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo sabe quien soy?

―Eso no importa ahora, pero me acabas de verificar que realmente eres Harry Potter.

Harry miró preocupado hacia los lados, temiendo que de pronto saliesen varios aurores dispuestos a detenerle.

―No se preocupe señor Potter, aquí solo estamos usted y yo, y no es mi intención delatarle.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque sé perfectamente que no eres culpable. Estoy completamente seguro de que todo fue un plan del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado para culparle.

―Es de los pocos que cree eso.

―Lo sé, y será mejor que dejemos esta conversación para otro momento, ya que no creo que la poción multijugos funcione eternamente, y los aurores suelen venir a esta hora para vigilar. Y no hace falta que me pague nada ―añadió cuando Harry iba a sacar el dinero. Ollivander sonrió, y Harry lo imitó.

―Gracias.

―No hay de qué. Hasta otro día señor Potter.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y luego salió de la tienda, con la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón. Ollivander no se equivocaba, un par de aurores se acercaban a paso rápido, y a pesar de que lo vieron no debieron de pensar que el chico rubio que miraban podía ser Harry, ya que él mismo se había cerciorado de que no sospecharan de él. Ya que caminaba tranquilamente, y sin nervios. No miraba para ellos seguido, sino seguro que sospecharían de él.

Volvió a ver a Tonks a lo lejos. Todavía le quedarían unos diez minutos para volver a su verdadera forma, así que podría llevársela de allí para hablar con ella, y sino podría utilizar un hechizo desilusionador ahora que tenía varita.

Harry la siguió, al fijarse en que ella se dirigía al Caldero Chorreante, cosa que le ayudaría. Si Tonks salía del callejón Diagon todo sería mucho más fácil. Y no se equivocaba, ya que después de llegar a la taberna, salió fuera de ella después de despedirse del tabernero, Tom. Harry pasó sigilosamente, y justo cuando salió se dio cuenta de que estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Se escondió rápidamente en el callejón que había al lado y llamó a la bruja, aunque sin gritar mucho.

―¡Pss, eh, Tonks! ―Harry se fijó en una pequeña piedra que había en el suelo, la cogió y la lanzó a los pies de la bruja. La cual se giró sorprendida―. ¡Aquí!

Al fin Tonks lo miró, y sorprendida se dirigió hacia donde estaba, claro que antes se aseguró de que no había ningún auror mirando por allí.

―Harry, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Estás loco, esto es muy peligroso, te podrían descubrir! ¡Espero que no se te ocurra ir al callejón Diagon! ―soltó todo de golpe casi gritando.

―En realidad, ya he ido. Tranquila, que había usado poción multijugos. Nadie me ha descubierto. ―Prefirió no decir que Ollivander sabía quien era.

―¿Pero por qué has ido? Te podrían haber descubierto. ¿No has visto que hay un montón de aurores?

―Claro que los he visto, pero ya te he dicho que no me ha pasado nada. Necesitaba una varita ―dijo sacando su nueva varita del bolsillo―, y ahora ya la tengo, así que no tengo porqué volver al callejón, pero todavía necesito unas cosas, y por eso necesito tú ayuda.

―Está bien ―dijo Tonks más calmada―. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

―No mucho. Solo mi capa de invisibilidad, y que me saques algo de dinero de Gringotts. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

―Claro que sí. ¿Cuando quieres que te de eso, y dónde?

―Mmm, no sé, cuando lo quiera te avisaré. No te preocupes, ya encontraré la forma de hacerlo.

―¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

―En primer lugar buscar algún lugar en el que vivir, y creo que será en Grimmauld Place.

―Creo que lo tendrás algo difícil, los de la Orden lo van a volver a utilizar como cuartel general.

―Me da igual, esa casa me pertenece, y si yo quiero, puedo echarlos. Luego me encargaré de utilizar el hechizo _Fidelio _sobre ella para que no la encuentren, claro que os diré donde está a las personas en las que confío... Ahora será mejor que me vaya, como tú misma has dicho, hay aurores vigilando la zona, y no me gustaría que me descubrieran.

―Si, mejor vete.

Harry asintió y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

―Ten cuidado Harry.

―Lo mismo digo ―dijo Harry antes de desaparecerse.


End file.
